The Birth of a legend
by keelall
Summary: Jason Todds life his parents died when he was young and he was recruited into a secret branch of special forces where he was experimented on this is his story p.s. this is my first story that i just kind of wrote on a whim constructive criticism is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**Just Wanted to start off by saying this is the first story that I actually wanted to write and it may not be the best but I would appreciate some constructive criticism**

Wind blew onto the hot sand blowing sand into Jason's face good thing he had brought that bandana he had heard that Samarra would be very sandy he continued to walk towards the small desert town here his whole life would change. Jason didn't know all the details about what was going on in his life but what he did know was that his mother and father were murdered when he was 6 that's when he was recruited to a secret branch of special forces to be experimented on. That was 8 years ago now he had training and a rating in every weapon that fired anything or held an edge. The reason he was here now is there was an experiment that would supposedly turn him, a skinny black haired sickly looking child, into a super soldier. He put a hand through his jet black hair in an attempt to get rid of some of the sand. Jason walked up to the building and knocked twice paused and then twice again, the door opened and he was pulled inside. Inside the old building there was a machine and about 10 scientists or maybe they were doctors Jason didn't know an older man with a scraggly beard came up to him Jason smiled this was the man that had recruited him and became his surrogate dad Dr. Elias Wayne he had built the machine and the super juice as Jason liked to call it that would make him better.  
"Name?" Wayne said  
"You don't know my name?" I mockingly replied he laughs  
"Of course I do Jason it's for the paperwork."  
"Ok Jason, Jason Todd." I reply. An assistant approaches Wayne  
"Ok doctor we're ready for him" he turns back to me  
"Ok are you ready Jason." I reply with confidence  
"Yes" I step into the machine  
"There is no turning back now" I say. Pain that's all I felt for what i thought was hours when in reality it was only 30 seconds. I screamed  
"Turn it off!" I heard Wayne say  
"No" I shouted through gritted teeth  
"Leave it on I need this" I felt my body grow bigger muscles that I wasn't used to feeling i was definitely was taller than before it had worked. Wayne's machine hissed open with a loud swish I fell out and said one thing  
"Where can I get a bagel?" then I blacked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

The sound of the blades of a helicopter can be heard echoing through the sahara desert Jason is leaning over the edge precariously now fully equipped with special operations gear and experimental weaponry just like he was just 2 years ago. On him now were his pistols two experimental M1911's they truly were a work of art they had different types of modes that do different things from cause explosions, fire and even poison people. Also on him he had a helmet that was equipped with everything from night vision to facial recognition to sonar.

" You just going to sit there and stare off into space Jay" That was Roy harper one of my only real friends he's been like a brother to me since my parents died he taught me to steal when I needed to and he signed up to the same agency as I did. Roy was a tall lanky kid who smelled of 'Jack Daniels'.

"You've been drinking again haven't you" I ask even though I already knew the answer. He rubs his hand through his short bright orange hair

" I'm ok to go on this mission Jason." he said regrettingly

"Damnit Roy that stuff is gonna get you killed or maybe even me you need to get help!" He stares down at the ground

"I will Jay after this mission i'll go to AA." he finally says.

"Give him a break Jason." I looked at the source of the voice it was Brock Rumlow another recruit who was a year older than us he was a tall black haired shifty looking guy with a scraggly beard. Brock pushed Roy out of the way

"Get ready we're landing soon" he said elbowing me as i got up. I put on my Red custom made helmet Rumlow puts on his Helmet with a white X on it Roy takes out his specially made glasses and puts them on.

"Okay guys comms check" Brock says

"Check" says Roy next

"Check" I finally say. We all pick up our weapons I pick up my pistols and put them in their holsters, Rumlow picks up his specially made M16 and loads a magazine, and Roy takes his custom made bow and arrows. Rumlow addresses everyone in the helicopter "If you don't know the mission here it is, there is a warlord in this village" he points at a map on the wall of the helicopter

"we are going in to neutralize him and wipe any evidence that we were ever here ok let's move out" he looks at me and Roy and motions to jump out of the helicopter. Everything was dark it must have been 1 am at least I turned on the thermal vision of my helmet everything turned dark blue no heat yet meaning no people yet. I pull out one of my pistols and put on the silencer and change the ammo to the armor piercing bullets. I walk slowly through the cold sand up to the only building in sight everything else was leveled probably by the warlord Ulysses Klaw the most ruthless killer and arms dealer i've ever heard of he had killed a whole village for the metal deposit that was underneath it. As I approach the house one of the older soldiers runs up to the door as he opens it he is blown back by a shotgun I see the heat leave his body. Dead in just a couple of seconds a life that has lived for 40 years is gone. With deadly accuracy I pull the trigger one silenced shot through the wall hitting the mercenary directly in the forehead. I walk in stepping over the body of the mercenary i check the floor for traps finding none i continue walking, I take the time to look around pictures of him all over the walls

"Narcissistic Prick." I say angrily

"Are you seeing this Roy?" I ask

"Ya I do we should knock this guy off of his high horse" He says back. I open the door to an office and execute two guards with marksman like precision. I aim my pistol at Klaw "How long are you going to allow this to go on Rumlow" Klaw says in an african accent he was a tall man wearing a green suit his hair was shaven on the side and he looked very angry.

"What do you mean, how do you know him?" I turn around to see Brock aiming a gun at Roy and one of the other team members aiming at me

"Really Brock I knew you were a snake but this is low even for you." I say and Rumlow smirks

"Sorry Jason but this isn't personal" He says

"Sure feels that way." Roy says

"Actually you know what it is." He pulled the trigger, time appeared to have slowed down as the bullet fired out of the barrel in a moment everything stopped as Roy looked up to the barrel of Rumlow's gun the squish of it hitting Roy in the forehead the look that I hadn't seen in a long time fear then it was over i saw the heat leave the body of my best and oldest friend.

"You better kill me now because if you don't i will find you and i will kill you." I say anger seeping out of my mouth. He looks at me and smiles

"Jason you're going to die tonight but not by my hand by his." Rumlow points to his lacky

"Let's go Klaw, kill him Jones." Rumlow leaves Klaw follows him.

"I'm sorry Jason he has my family." he aims at me but instead of shooting at my head he shoots my shoulder then he fires at my stomach and he leaves. Pain raging pain throughout my body regret i crawl toward Roy's body I lay next to him

"I told you that stuff would get you killed." I laugh and slowly it turns into a cry I was going to die 1...2...3... breath 1...2...3... breath 1...2...3... breath 1...2.. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoever says that you see a light or that your life flashes before your eyes was lying all I saw was black darkness then I woke up. I opened my eyes I was in a room the light was bright. I assessed my surroundings i didn't have my helmet or any of my equipment for that matter then i looked down my stomach wound was dressed with crisp white bandages then i assessed my limbs right leg hurt but it was ok left leg a little sore but fine left arm looks fine then I saw it my right arm was no longer there but that isn't what surprised me what surprised me was that my arm was replaced by a metal one.

"What the hell" I say shocked the weird part was that I could still feel my arm it felt as if it were still there. Just then I heard a feminine Mexican voice

"Whoa easy tiger you've been asleep for a week at least." Then a door opened and she stepped out she couldn't have been taller than 5'0 she had long brown hair and soft opal eyes but Jason's trained eyes could tell she was under a lot of stress she had a warm smile a perfect nose and curves in all the right places she was holding a weird looking gun as well it looked like it was put together by common household items.

"My name is Amara and I am the one who built your arm." I looked at her quizzically

"I'm sure you have many questions." she smiled warmly

"Why?" I ask

"What do you mean?" she says back.

"Why did you save me?" I say

"Because I know you are a good man." she walks closer towards me.

"Ok, but how did you know where I was and whether or not you could save me." she looks at the ground

"That part wasn't me that was my friend, Tim, he is very good with computers he hacked into Klaw's security footage he saw what happened how you were shot and your friend-" I interrupt her

"Roy his name is ... was Roy." I say saddly. she continues

"Roy was killed, we tried to save him to but he was already too far gone." she finishes. "That brings me to my next question how did you save me are you a doctor." she was about to talk then someone else spoke

"Actually that was me who patched you up" that voice I hadn't heard it in two years I turn around to face him

"It's nice to see you Wayne it's been a hell of a week." I smile at him and he smiles back then his face turns serious

"Jason what are you going to do about Klaw and Rumlow." That is when i finally i was only wearing a white towel

"I'm going to find him and i'm going to kill him but first can I have some clothes." Amara blushed

"Uh yeah I'll go get your stuff right now." I smile

"thank you" she leaves the room. Wayne looked at me

"what?" I ask quizzically

"She likes you Jason I hope you know that." he laughs.

"I uh um shut up." I look at him with a scowl. Just then the door opened and Amara walked in with a boy he was about 5'2 barely taller than Amara he had messy jet black hair and he looked kind of like Elias but he was much smaller.

"We have never been properly introduced my name is Timothy Wayne and I am the one who found out where you were." He says with confidence the last name through me off Wayne. I guess Elias had a son that he never told me about

"I'm Jason, Jason Todd i am the perfect soldier thanks too your dad." Amara gives me my clothes and weapons I smile at her

"Thank you I missed my stuff." I say.

"I hope you don't mind I upgraded your helmet it now has full x-ray capabilities and the other thing about your arm is that it is not in stealth mode right now" she comes up to me and presses a button and it changes into a normal looking arm. I look in surprise

"what how?"

"The new groundbreaking study in stealth technologies brought to you by Amara technologies." She says sarcastically. I laugh

"Whatever you say, now you know what I'm going to ask how do we find Rumlow?" I address the whole room Elias answers "That is going to be difficult he is on the run using Klaw's resources he could be anywhere, that being said I have tasked Tim with using his facial recognition program to scrounge the globe, for now though you will have to go undercover and do something you haven't done in a long time you have too go too high school." I look at him skeptically

"what is the point in going to school?"

"The reason you are going to school is that Klaw has a network of drug dealers and weapons dealers that are weaved into the school you are going too and I want you too stop them so what do you say Jason care too put a hole in Klaw's network?" He looks at me I look him in the eye "I will gladly help."

 **Ok So this was the original end to the story that i had already written so updates are going to be far fewer and probably shorter but i do plan to continue writing this out I just don't know when ill be able to.**


End file.
